Caféine
by Ewilia
Summary: Etre l'imprégnée d'un loup est une aventure incroyable, qu'Emily a la chance de vivre. Mais si cette situation comporte des avantages, elle apporte également son lot de souffrances. Et l'attente était l'une d'entre elle.


_Voilà mon nouvel OS sur Twilight. _

_J'ai décidé de parler d'Emily, qui est un de mes personnages préférés et qui est trop peu exploitée sur le fandom français._

_Cet OS narre la première attente qu'Emily subit ; la meute, composée de Sam, Paul et Jared, est allée chasser des vampires traversant le territoire, laissant l'imprégnée seule chez son fiancé._

_J__e vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer :__ Les personnages évoqués appartiennent tous à Stéphanie Meyer._

* * *

_Caféine_

Emily s'avança vers le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle tendit sa main vers la cafetière et la remplit d'eau. Ses doigts tremblaient lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton.

Elle passa une main sur son visage, fatiguée. L'attente était quelque chose de difficile à surmonter, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi patient qu'elle.

Elle était seule, dans la grande maison de bois un peu trop vide, sans les rires et chahuts habituels.

Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. C'était l'une des choses les plus dures, pour elle. L'inaction. L'incapacité de l'aider autrement qu'en pensant à lui, et en priant pour qu'il revienne sain et sauf.

Alors Emily s'occupait. Elle préparait des boissons chaudes et de la nourriture pour les accueillir. Elle cuisinait quantité de gâteaux aux parfums différents : chocolat pour Sam, noisette et banane pour Jared et café pour Paul. Elle prenait des bermudas, qu'elle empilait sur le grand canapé. Et, le regard sombre, elle récupérait sa trousse de médecine, qu'elle déposait sur la table basse.

Juste au cas où.

Emily était une personne intègre, douce et forte. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à l'angoisse et à l'inertie.

Sauf durant ces moments-là.

Elle ne mourrait que d'une envie : se recroqueviller dans un fauteuil et serrer les dents jusqu'à leur retour. Mais elle restait debout, la tête droite, à tenter de s'occuper les mains. Sam était toujours fort, au aguets, et ne se laissait jamais abattre. Alors elle aussi, elle prenait sur elle. Pour qu'un jour, on puisse dire qu'elle était digne de lui.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit ; il commençait à pleuvoir. Les gouttes s'éclataient sur la vitre du salon à un rythme régulier, capturant son attention. Emily s'approcha de la fenêtre et colla son nez au verre embué. Elle fixait les contours flous de la forêt ; guettant un mouvement qui puisse la rassurer, lui faire comprendre que Sam allait bien.

Inconsciemment, elle attrapa la tasse de café dans ces deux mains, recherchant sa chaleur. La soirée allait être longue… Longue d'angoisses, emplis de ce désagréable sentiment d'insécurité. Cette impression qu'elle pouvait tout perdre, tout ce qui faisait son bonheur et qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Comme si sa vie tout entière se tenait sur un fil et qu'elle ne pouvait que contempler l'ensemble de loin.

Emily perdit rapidement le décompte du temps. Plus rien ne comptait au dehors du rythme de l'eau se fracassant violement sur la vitre, et des ombres sombres du bois.

Puis elle le sentit. Il s'approchait. Il revenait.

Elle courut presque vers la porte et l'ouvrit dans un même mouvement ; elle sentit un large sourire s'emparer de ses lèvres tandis que les trois hommes franchissaient le porche. Inconsciemment, elle les inspecta, cherchant une trace de blessure sur leurs corps trempés.

Il n'y en avait pas. Pour cette fois.

Et tandis que Sam lui agrippait doucement les hanches, le visage enfouit dans son cou, lui murmurant des mots rassurants, Emily se détendit progressivement. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte du poids pesant sur ses épaules, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'étreinte de son fiancé.

Elle entendit au loin la bruyante discussion de Paul et Jared se vantant de leurs exploits de la soirée, tout en mangeant une quantité exceptionnelle de ses petits gâteaux.

Puis elle sourit, embrassant légèrement Sam. Sa vie reprenait sa place, descendant de ce fil instable. Elle prenait corps dans cet homme aux cheveux mouillés.

Emily savait que cette attente n'était que la première d'une longue série. Elle savait qu'elle passerait encore beaucoup de soirs dans ce salon à cuisiner et à espérer le retour de la meute. Elle savait que sa trousse de médecine finirait par être utilisée, un jour ou l'autre. Elle savait que toutes ces interventions importantes ne se termineraient pas aussi bien. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle serait toujours là quand ils en auraient besoin.

Et elle se contenterait de cette seule certitude.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis !_


End file.
